The objectives of this contract are to provide technical, administrative, data management, planning, and logistical support; integrated information technology; specialized meeting planning; and subject matter expertise. These support services will be used in activities that include technical support of NIDA/ARP scientific activities; graphic, editorial, scientific writing, and other services necessary for the development and dissemination of information; development of mission-related research priorities; arrangement and operation of scientific meetings and symposia at national and international conferences; coordination of joint research activities with nongovernmental entities; and analysis of the NIDA/ARP research portfolio with respect to priorities established by the Trans-NIH Plan for HIV-Related Research and the National HIV Strategy.